WereWolf
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Aku mencintainya apa adanya tidak peduli siapa dia uke Jimin (aagain) Jikook Kookmin


**WereWolf**

 **Genre : Horror Thriller Fantasy**

 **Rated : T+++**

 **17 kesamping belum cukup umur jangan ngeyel oke**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Tony**

 **Author : EtsukoyukiAi ft Akainekochan**

 **A/N : ini ff duet kami (?) #ciaelahduet dan ff duet pertamaa gue hahaha. Terinspirasi gara-gara kita lagi galon ama Kookmin terus beredarnya pideo Jimin ama Tony dan tatapan membunuh Jungkook. Bahasa telenovela nggak jadi**

 **Sebelumnya Akai gw sungkem dulu ya kalo awalnya maunya si Jungkook di bikin Absurb eh jadinya malah angkuh songong OOC gini maafkanlah daku**

 **Akai : udah woy kagak usah curhat yang penting nih cerita udah di publish**

 **Ai : Sorry updatenya telat maaf kan daku buat yang nunggu keluarga kelinci (kayak ada yang nunggu aja) itu publish nanti hari senin oke nggak janji tapi XD #ditendangreader**

 **WereWolf**

Sosok berambut coklat itu berjalan penuh dengan keangkuhan namun elegan dengan tatapan merendahkan yang tidak bisa di pungkiri. Menatap makhluk lain seakan-akan mereka berada di bawahnya bukan tapi sangat berada di bawah kasta yang di dudukinya saat ini. Duduk layaknya raja di singgasananya. Tidak peduli tatapan memuja seluruh penghuni lorong sekolah saat ini, dia sangat terbiasa dengan tatapan memuja itu dan dia tidak menginginkannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah tatapan yang sama tatapan memuja dan dia yang menatap memuja orang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Jimin-ah rajamu telah datang" bisik seseorang tepat di sebelah namja bernama Jimin.

Jimin menoleh dan melihat sosok yang di anggap raja seluruh penghuni sekolah bersandar di pintu kelasnya dengan angkuhnya. Dua kancing seragam atsanya tidak di kancing dan jas sekolah yang tergeletak lemah di pundaknya.

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah" sapa Jimin ramah

Jungkook tersenyum. Bukan senyuman angkuh dan menghina yang di tunjukkannya. Hanya sebuah senyum lembut dan tulus yang hanya tertuju pada Jimin bukan untuk mereka.

"Mau ke kantin?" ajak Jungkook

"Tentu" Jimin menerima uluran tangan Jungkook dan mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju kantin layaknya seorang raja dan permaisuri yang di cintainya.

Jimin bisa mendengar bisikan penuh kata hinaan dan ejekan yang jelas tertuju padanya. Cemohan yang setiap hari di dengarnya hanya karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau menagis? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tajam. Jimin tidak heran kalau Jungkook bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jimin seperti angin tanpa suara.

"Ani" jawab Jimin singkat

"Aku bisa mendengar mereka. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Eh, gwaenchana. Kau ada disini saja itu sudah cukup bagiku"

Jungkook tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat dagu Jimin mencium lembut bibir merah di hadapannya. Manis itulah rasa yang Jungkook suka dari bibir Jimin. Sementara Jimin hanya tertunduk malu mendapat ciuman Jungkook di depan siswa lain yang tentunya semakin membencinya. Toh itupun tak masalah asalkan Jungkook masih berada di sisinya.

 **WereWolf**

Malam hari ini begitu cerah bintang-bintang terlihat jelas bulan sabit memancarkan sinarnya. Jungkook duduk di jendela sebuah ruangan memandang langit malam dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Sebentar lagi kita harus pergi. Banyak yang menyadari kehadiran kita"

Jungkook memcingkan matanya menatap tidak suka sosok berambut keemasan yang duduk dengan angkuh di sofa ruangan. Menyadari tatapan adiknya sosok itu berjalan dengan langkah anggun berdiri tidak jauh di hadapan Jungkook di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang.

"Aku belum ingin mati di sini" ucap sosok itu dengan seringaian.

Sosok berkulit putih bak salju dan tampan dengan wajah angkuh dan dingin beserta expresi wajah yang Jungkook tau itu hanya sebuah jebakan. Sebuah wajah penuh dengan ilusi dan kebohongan.

"Kita akan aman jika kau tidak berulah...Hyung" lirih Jungkook di akhir kalimatnya

"Ciihh...kau bilang aku berulah? Lalu kau apa dude? Pergi ke sekolah kau terlalu manusiawi" ucap namja itu meremehkan

"Setidaknya aku tidak pergi ke club dan menghabisi nyawa manusia jalang itu"

Bruuughhhh

Bunyi benda keras jatuh terdengar begitu memekakan telinga di tambah suasana malam yang semakin sepi. Kini Jungkook dan sosok pria itu berada di tanah. Yap, mereka menjatuhkan diri mereka dari lantai dua istana mereka.

"Kau ingin membunuhku hm Yoongi Hyung"

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Yoongi dan membersihkan jasnya dari debu tanah yang menempel

"Urusi saja urusanmu dan manusiamu itu. Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksimu saat aku menghancurkan tubuhnya" Yoongi menyeringai melihat Jungkook menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Jungkook langsung menerjang tubuh Yoongi dan menarik kerah jas yang di pakai Hyungnya.

"Dan aku juga akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu" geram Jungkook menahan amarah mendengar ancaman kakaknya pada orang yang di cintainya.

Dengan gerakan angkuh Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari kerahnya dan menatap remeh Jungkook seakan gertakan Jungkook tidak akan mampu membuatnya mundur.

"Coba saja. Oh lihatlah kau bahkan sampai berani memunculkan wujud aslimu" Yoongi tersenyum puas melihat perubahan pada tubuh adiknya.

"Cihh jangan sentuh aku" Jungkook menampik tangan Yoongi kasar

"Baiklah, asal kau tau adik kecilku. Jangan munafik pada pikiranmu yang tidak ingin membunuh makhluk pendosa itu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan melakukannya. Aku tau itu"

Yoongi berbalik dan menyeringai memperlihatkan taring dan senyum angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak sama sepertimu"

Yoongi menoleh menatap angkuh adiknya seakan ucapan Jungkook tadi hanya sebuah lelucon anak Tk yang terlalu polos.

"Ohh well dalam kasus ini ku harap kau tidak melupakan kalau gen kita sama" Yonggi menyeringai dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Jungkook sepertinya mencari mangsa baru bukan hal buruk. Mangsa untuk memuaskan nafsu pembunuh dan kebenciannya.

 **WereWolf**

Dari awal memang Jungkook membenci guru tarinya saat ini. Bagaimana lelaki itu mendekati milikNya menatap miliknya dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook adalah MILIKNYA. Egois? Tentu saja dia di besarkan kakaknya yang bahkan jauh lebih angkuh dan lebih egois dari dirinya mungkin juga dari seluruh makhluk di dunia ini. Jauh lebih mematikan di balik wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Mian ne Jungkook-ah aku ada latihan kau tidak ingin ikut?"

Tentu saja Jimin mengajak kekasihnya. Namja itu seharusnya berlatih bersamanya tapi semenjak guru tari mereka di ganti jangankan masuk kelas menginjakkan kaki di ruang latihan saja Jungkook tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Ani aku tidak ingin mencium bau lumpur menjijikkan itu" ucap Jungkook sarkas.

"Kookie kau tidak boleh mengatakan..."

"Aku bahkan sudah membenci semua keturunannya"

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab lagi dia terdiam kekasihnya memang sombong angkuh dan menyebalkan tapi bagi Jimin ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Hy Guys pelajaran sebentar lagi. Wanna join with my class?" tanya guru tari mereka Tony dan menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman yang malah membuat Jungkook ingin merobek mulut pria hitam itu.

"On your dream bastard"

"Jungkook" panggil Jimin

"Sampai matipun aku tidak ingin mencium bau menjijikkanmu itu bau lumpur dan darah penuh dosa aku membencinya. Dan aku berharap nyawamu cepat kembali pada penciptamu"

Jimin hanya terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan Jungkook well ini benar-benar bukan Jungkook biasanya. Jimin tau Jungkook itu penuh dengan kata-kata merendahkan bukan kata-kata seperti ini yang biasa Jimin dengar kata penuh kebencian terasa kental di tiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Jungkook.

"JUNGKOOK CUKUP!" bentak Jimin "Aku benci mendengar kata-kata itu lebih baik kita tidak perlu bertemu sampai kau bisa memperbaiki ucapanmu"

Jimin kesal dan malu tentu saja mereka ada di lorong saat ini dan semua orang menatap mereka.

"Baiklah" jawab Jungkook santai

"Mwo?" Jimin kaget bagaimana Jungkook bisa menerima keputusannya dengan mudah? "Aku membencimu" Jimin langsung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook dan Tony yang masih berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Aku bersyukur ternyata kau masih hidup. Bagaimana jika aku..."

" **Aku bersumpah akan mencincang habis tubuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh MILIKKU"**

Ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan dan berbalik pergi.

"Menyerah hm?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap angkuh manusia di hadapannya

"Aku mencari waktu untuk merasakan darah lumpurmu itu" ucap Jungkook dengan nada angkuh dan senyuman angkuh miliknya

 **WereWolf**

Yoongi bersandar di pagar sekolah Jungkook dengan gaya angkuhnya melipat tanganya di depan dada dan pandangan meremehkan yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook bingung melihat Hyungnya dengan santai bersandar di depan sekolahnya seperti tidak menghiraukan tatapan memuja yang di tujukan pada Hyung angkuhnya.

"Ayo pergi!"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyungnya berjalan dengan langkah angkuh. Mereka sampai di sebuah cafe dan langsung memesan secangkir teh hitam.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Jungkook bingung sementara Yoongi masih mencium aroma teh dengan gaya anggunnya.

"Aku menciumnya aku tau dia di sini" ucap Yoongi dingin

"Jika dia yang kau maksud adalah pembunuh Ayah dan Ibu"

"Tepat sekali. Aku sudah mengikutinya seminggu ini dan aku baru tau dia itu gurumu"

"Aku juga baru tau jika boleh jujur. Tapi aku heran kenapa kau membiarkan korbanmu berkeliaran selama ini. Apa kau tidak sanggup membunuhnya?" tanya Jungkook penuh dengan nada ejekan.

"Ciihh aku masih belum ingin mati sebelum membalaskan dendam Ayah dan Ibu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin mengorbankanku pada para manusia menjijikkan itu?"

"Maksudmu mereka berkelompok?"

"Tentu. Dan targetnya adalah KITA"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Yoongi tersenyum licik mendengar jawaban adiknya. Adikya setuju rupanya dengan rencananya dan dia suka itu.

"Kita gunakan cara klasik. Dengan umpan"

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman kakaknya. Dan pastinya rencana itu sangat berbahaya.

 **WereWolf**

"Aku berharap padamu" seringai Yoongi

Jika Jungkook tidak mengingat Yoongi adalah keluarga yang dia miliki mungkin Jungkook akan menerjang tubuh Yoongi dan menggigit leher kakaknya sampai putus. Jungkook terlihat kacau saat ini apalagi mengingat rencananya dengan sang kakak kemarin butuh waktu semalaman sampai akhirnya Jungkook menyetujui rencana gila atau yang Yoongi sebut sebagai rencana klasik mereka.

"Itu kakakmu hm?"

Jungkook menatap lurus kedepan dengan expresi datar seperti biasanya. Dari baunyapun Jungkook tau siapa yang berbicara dengannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ohh inikah cara seorang pangeran berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua?"

"Pergilah! Aku benci mencium darah kotormu itu"

"Hmm jadi kau kekasih Park Jimin?"

"Ku cincang kau kalau kau sampai menyentuhnya"

"Aww aku ketakutan saat ini"

Jungkook benci mendengar tawa pria di sampingnya rasanya Jungkook ingin menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke pembuluh arteri pria di sampingnya. Mendengar tawanya saja membuat Jungkook merasa mual.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminjamnya hm?"

"Dan kupastikan kau menemui penciptamu lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan"

Jungkook tidak ingin mengeluarkan emosinya saat ini dia tidak ingin merusak rencana gila Yoongi atau dia yang berakhir lebih cepat.

Jimin menjauhi Jungkook. Jungkook tau tapi tidak peduli dia terlalu pusing memikirkan rencana Yoongi dan di saat seperti ini Tony datang menggantikan Jungkook. Jungkook bisa melihat seringaian kemenangan dari Tony dan Jungkook hanya menatapnya datar.

"Dua burung masuk ke perangkap"

Jungkook jengah menatap kelakuan gila kakaknya. Ya gila Yoongi gila sejak dia melihat kematian ke dua orang tuanya di depan matanya. Sejak itu kakaknya yang penyayang berubah menjadi dewa kematian. Dan sumpahnya untuk membunuh tiap manusia yang menghalangi jalannya itu terjadi dan sekarang Yoongi sudah menemui tujuannya.

"Kau berbakat menjadi aktor dengan ini rencana kita akan berjalan dengan mudah"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas dan menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum psicho di atasnya dari atas pohon taman belakang sekolahnya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk Ayah dan Ibu"

"Hmmm ku lihat kau juga pandai berkorban adikku sayang"

"Menjijikkan" gumam Jungkook

"Masuklah bel sekolahmu berbunyi"

"Ani, aku malas ke kelas"

"Kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan kakakmu tercinta ehm?"

"Pergilah!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan memainkan ranting kayu di hadapannya.

 **WereWolf**

Jimin dan Tony berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan kota yang di terangi lampu-lampu jalan. Sebenarnya Jimin khawatir pada Jungkook tadi dia hanya melihat Jungkook di jam pertama dan setelahnya bangku Jungkook kosong sampai jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Ehhmmm eehmmmm" gumam Jimin saat tiba-tiba mulutnya di tutup sarung tangan dan pandangannya mulai menghilang

"Jadi dia kekasih anjing menjijikkan itu"

"Diamlah! Bawa dia masuk"

Tony langsung membawa masuk tubuh pingsan Jimin ke dalam mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sebuah rumah kosong jauh di tengah hutan. Markas mereka lebih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka rencanaku berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya"

Sementara itu Jungkook hanya menatap langit malam di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Awan mendung terlihat menutupi cahaya bulan purnama Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kasar dan memandangi kuku-kuku jarinya dia teringat rencana Yoongi waktu itu

 **Flashback**

 **Jungkook menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan dengan rencana klasik mungkin Jungkook benar-benar akan mengorbankan kakaknya kalau sampai ada hal buruk yang menyangkut kekasihnya**

" **Jadi aku ingin kau mengorbankan Jiminmu sebagai umpan rencana jeniusku saat ini. Ku dengar kalian bertengkar jadi itu akan lebih mudah dan dengan pikiran pendek lelaki menjijikkan itu mungkin kau lah yang masuk perangkapnya"**

" **Padahal dia sendiri yang masuk ke perangkap"**

" **Bingo! Dan kita mendapat jackpot bagaimana?"**

" **Akan ku pikirkan"**

 **End Flashback**

"Hm sepertinya waktumu melamun tidak banyak"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang duduk di atas dahan pohon dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Bisa kukatakan kalau rencana ini berhasil dan kekasihmu berada di tangan mereka" ucap Yoongi santai dan memainkan kuku-kukunya

"Antar aku!" pinta Jungkook dingin yang kini sudah berada di samping Yoongi

"Tenanglah sayang, tanpa kau minta aku juga akan kesana"

Dan dengan kecepatan lari mereka yang tidak bisa di bayangkan manusia biasa. Makhluk mitos yang seharusnya tidak ada itu kini kembali. Berlari diantara para manusa yang tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka sosok yang hanya bisa di lihat dalam film dan buku mitologi kuno.

 **WereWolf**

Jimin menatap sekelilingnya bingung dia mencoba bergerak tapi tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat. Di depan matanya guru tarinya duduk dengan angkuh dan sebuah senapan berada di tangannya.

"Hay sudah bangun Jimin. Bagaimana tidurmu hm?"

"Lepaskan aku! Apa maksudnya semua ini" teriak Jimin emosi

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Kau tau apa Ibumu tidak pernah melarangmu mempercayai orang asing?" tanya Tony yang mendekati Jimin menarik kerah seragam Jimin dan melempar tubuh Jimin ke arah tembok diiringi bunyi yang menghancurkan keheningan malam.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih menginginkan kekasihmu daripada dirimu"

"Jungkook?" gumam Jimin di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Yess kau tepat. Aku ingin peluruku ini menembus jantungnya dan mengoyak tubuhnya dengan pisauku"

"KAU GILA" teriak Jimin

"Oh aku lupa apa kau tidak tau siapa kekasihmu itu?"

Jimin diam menatap Tony bingung yang Jimin tau Jungkook memang angkuh apa Tony marah karna ucapan Jungkook waktu itu?

"Apa maumu?"

"Membunuhnya tentu saja. Sama seperti saat aku mengoyak tubuh orang tuanya. Tapi...sebelum itu aku ingin..." Tony mengarahkan ujung pisaunya tepat ke arah mata Jimin. "Memiliki sebuah cindera mata"

Yoongi berusaha menahan Jungkook yang meloncat ke hadapan Tony dan Jimin tapi rasanya itu percuma padahal Yoongi ingin tau seberapa jauh Tony bisa membunuh bangsanya. Ternyata mereka sama saja seperti hewan. Itu tandanya mereka dia dan Tony itu sama. Sama-sama pembunuh berdarah dingin.

 **WereWolf**

Bruughhttt...

Jungkook menerjang tubuh Tony sampai pria itu terpental jauh dari hadapan Jimin. Jimin menatap Jungkook kaget melihat penampilan Jungkook saat ini mata yang berubah merah beserta kuku tajam yang terlihat terasah sempurna. Jungkook meloncat ke hadapan Tony mengoyak tubuh pria amerika tersebut dengan senang hati layaknya serigala kelaparan Jungkook mencincang tubuh di hadapnnya dengan sadisnya.

Darah berhamburan dimana-mana mewarnai lantai dan tembok. Daging pria malang itu terlihat menghiasi sela-sela kuku jari Jungkook. Darah segar yang menghiasi lantai yang tadinya putih itu ikut menghiasi sudut bibir dan beberapa cipratan darah itu berada di wajahnya. Dan lolongan serigala itu memecah keheningan malam itu.

Tawa puas terdengar jelas dari sosok manusia serigala di hadapannya tawa yang tak pernah Jimin dengar. Jimin meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan melihat sosok yang di cintainya tertawa penuh kebencian. Tawa itu berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan.

Perlahan sosok yang tak pernah Jimin lihat kini menatapnya...bukan. Bukan tatapan kelaparan seperti tadi ini tatapan lembut seorang pria yang di cintainya. Tangan yang berlumuran darah itu terulur untuk menyentuh wajah ketakutan itu. Bisikan halus yang diinginkan bukan lolongan hewan buas makhluk yang seharusnya tidak ada itu berdiri di hadapnnya di dalam tubuh orang yang di cintainya. Suara husky itu mengalun dalam indera pendengarannya dan ia mulai yakin sosok itu adalah seseorang yang dia cintai.

Sosok yang berbeda dia benci senyuman itu dia lebih suka senyum angkuh yang menghiasi paras tampan kekasihnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kekasihnya melakukan ini untuk melindunginya kan?. Jungkook melepaskan ikatan Jimin, sosok yang bergetar itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kookie" ucap Jimin dengan suara bergetar

Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan senyuman misterius membelai lembut pipi chubby namja yang dicintainya dan memeluknya erat. Jimin melepaskan sejenak pelukan itu, melihat ke arah wajah sang kekasih dan menyentuhnya. Senyum lembut itu masih belum luntur dari paras tampannya. Jimin menangis antara bahagia dan takut. Takut jika nanti ada yang mengetahui perbuatan Jungkook tapi, lebih dari itu Jimin takut kehilangan Jungkook.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Jimin

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin yang tertuju pada mayat pria yang sudah tidak bisa di kenali itu.

"Dia yang memulai dan aku yang mengakhiri. Dia pembunuh orang tuaku aku membencinya"

Dan kini Jimin tau alasan Jungkook membenci sosok gurunya itu

"Lalu, sekarang kau tau siapa aku kan? Aku bukan manusia dan setelah ini kau bisa membenciku"

Greeepp...

Jimin memluk erat tubuh Jungkook

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu karna aku terlalu mencintaimu Jungkook-ah. Ku mohon jangan pernah pergi"

"Tidak akan. Walaupun kau memintanya" Jungkook balas memeluk Jimin erat

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku janji"

 **END**

 **Omake :**

 **Tidak jauh dari tempat Kookmin Yoongi melihatnya dengan badan yang berlumuran darah setelah menghabisi anak buah Tony.**

" **Tujuanku sudah tercapai. Mungkin aku juga harus mencari seseorang seperti Jimin" gumam Yoongi.**

 **Yoongi tersenyum sambil menatap bulan purnama**

" **Ayah, Ibu kami berhasil" senyum Yoongi lembut bukan senyum penuh keangkuhan seperti biasanya.**


End file.
